Epidemia
by Charlie chu chu shoe
Summary: Zombies AU. Algo extraño está sucediendo ... ¡¿POR QUÉ DE LA NADA TODOS SE CONVIRTIERON EN ZOMBIES? Eren, un adolescente de 15 años, y Rivaille, un militar algo amargado, se verán envueltos en un accidente biológico. De ellos depende sobrevivir y tratar de encontrar alguna solución a esta catástrofe, que parece haberse extendido por todo el globo. RiRen
1. Prólogo

**Pairing:** Rivaille x Eren; posible Jean x Armin, Ymir x Christa y alguna mas por ahí.

**Summary: **Algo extraño está sucediendo. ¿Por qué no hay nadie _vivo _en las calles? ¿Por qué el mundo parece haber _muerto_ por completo? ¡¿Y POR QUÉ DE LA NADA TODOS SE CONVIRTIERON EN ZOMBIES?! Eren, un adolescente de 15 años, y Rivaille, un militar algo amargado, se verán envueltos en un accidente biológico. De ellos depende sobrevivir y tratar de encontrar alguna solución a ésta catástrofe, que parece haberse extendido por todo el globo.

**Advertencias: **Nada, lo de siempre. Esto es un fic hombre x hombre, sino te gusta te podes ir a tu país tranquilo.

* * *

**ACLARACIONES: **Es un AU en el mundo "real".

En esta historia, Mikasa y Eren son hermanos por parte de madre, debido a que Karla se caso dos veces; con un japonés-alemán, naciendo primero Mikasa y luego con el Dr. Jaeger, naciendo Eren. De ahí se explica el por qué de los rasgos asiáticos de Mikasa y que su apellido sea distinto _(Ackerman)._ Ella tiene 17 años y Eren 15 años.

Se que el nombre de Rivaille oficialmente es _Levi_, pero me gustan los dos, por lo tanto usaré ambos. Ya mencioné que está ambientada en la época actual? Pues eso. También aclaro que me base en todo lo que encontré en wikipedia y google images para situarme en Alemania, así que desde ya me disculpo por todos los errores geográficos que pueda tener y esas cosas, en cuanto noten alguno, por favor, haganmelo saber.

Como no tengo idea de como son los horarios en los colegios extranjeros y eso me lo inventé y ya, no hay mas vuelta que darle. Les recomiendo ignorar esos detalles.

* * *

Yeeey **8D** por fin, desde hace unas semanas que tenía esto a medio escribir, pero me atacaba la flojera y lo dejaba a medias

Finalmente lo terminé, y bueno, aquí está, espero que a alguien le guste **c:**

Es mi primer fic de SnK, así que puede llegar a ser algo OC

_**Disclaimer: **__Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, sino a su respectivo dueño, Hajime Isayama. Yo solo escribo esto porque estoy aburrida._

* * *

_Aeropuerto de Berlín-Tegel, Alemania_

_01:05 p.m. Viernes 04 de Enero, año 2013_

Su madre lo abrazó como si no fuera a verlo nunca mas **-Cuidate mucho, si?-**

Con un gesto de resignación asintió** -Si mamá...-**

Cuando por fin pudo volver a respirar, Mikasa se le lanzó encima abrazándolo incluso mas fuerte que Karla y casi ahogándolo. Obligada se separó de su hermano y volvió a donde sus padres, dando un último saludo a Eren con la mano y encaminándose hacia el área de retiro de pasajes. [_**N/A: Perdón, no se como se llama xD]**_

Cuando desaparecieron por la puerta hacia su avión, se volteó y se retiró del aeropuerto, observando al transporte aéreo en el que viajaba su familia, despegando hacia Varsovia, Polonia.

La familia Jaeger-Ackerman era bastante peculiar. El hermano parecía la _hermana_ menor y la hermana parecía el _hermano_ mayor. Ambos tenían distintos padres y eran completamente diferentes. Mikasa poseía rasgos notablemente distintos; la piel muy blanca, el cabello extremadamente liso y de color negro, por los hombros. Los ojos algo estirados, oscuros, largas pestañas y los labios rosados, obviamente asiática, a pesar de que su madre era alemana. Eren por el contrario, tenía la piel algo mas bronceada, los ojos grandes y de un color increíble, tal que no se sabría decir si eran verdes o azules. Su cabello era castaño y sus cejas algo gruesas.

Recordó parte de lo que había pasado esta mañana, antes de partir hacia el aeropuerto.

_Flashback_

_Casa de los Jaeger, Berlín_

_Ese mismo día, 10:00 a.m._

**-¿Estás seguro de que no quieres venir con nosotros?-** Ya era la tercera vez que su madre le preguntaba eso.

**-Ya lo dije, no quiero ir.-** Respondió, algo irritado.

**-Yo me quedaré contigo-** ¿Por qué Mikasa siempre tenía que insistir para quedarse con él?

**-Mikasa, prometiste venir con nosotros a visitar a tus abuelos.-** Al menos a Grisha no lo desobedecería.

**-Pero...!-**

**-No, Mikasa, irás con ellos-**

**-...- **La chica solo miro al suelo con el cerquillo tapando sus ojos y una notable mueca de inconformidad, pero eran sus padres, no les replicaría como hacía Eren,

**-¿Necesitan que los ayude en algo mas?- **A pesar de que no iría al viaje, no quería quedarse ahí parado como un inútil.

**-No te preocupes, ya está todo listo- **Karla le sonrió y terminó de cerrar su bolso.

_End Flashback_

Ah, parece que éste sería un largo mes...

* * *

_Laboratorios subterráneos secretos de Alemania, sala de experimentos 2B_

_Ese mismo día, 01:10 p.m_

**-Demonios, cada vez son mas agresivos...- **Sacudió su espada y dejó que la sangre se salpicará manchando las paredes y el suelo. Ese lugar era pura sangre y carne putrefacta. Agradecía tener un estomago lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportar el asqueroso olor que provenía de los cuerpos inertes en el suelo.

Ese había sido el último fenómeno. Realmente no sabía como llamarles, porque eran muertos, pero vivos a la vez. Supuso que el término _zombie_ era el mas adecuado para esas bestias. Detuvo sus pensamientos cuando las luces se encendieron con toda intensidad, dejando ver lo que en un principio era una habitación completamente blanca, manchada de sangre y _muertos_ por todos lados. Una mujer de cabello castaño y gafas entró, volteando la cabeza a ambos lados, observando los resultados de la masacre que había habido en ese lugar, y finalmente fijó su mirada en su objetivo.

**-Rivaille, Erwin te está buscando.- **El hombre la miró con su rostro inexpresivo a la vez que ella le extendía una toalla. Rivaille la tomó y con ésta limpió sus manos y sutilmente las espadas, al menos quitándoles un gran rastro de aquel liquido rojo. El tiempo le había enseñado que si no las limpiaba mientras estaba fresco después era mas dificultoso dejarlas relucientes como en un principio.

**-¿Qué es lo que quiere?- **Tiró la toalla al piso y procedió a quitar las hojas de las espadas, guardándolas en su lugar y calzando el mango los estuches de su cinturón.

**-Mencionó algo de tus productos de limpieza, y-**

**-Hanji, hablo enserio- **La "expresión" del hombre se tornó algo mas amenazante, a lo que Hanji solo empezó a reírse sin temor alguno y le respondió **-Yo no tengo idea, pero dijo que fueras inmediatamente.- **Se apartó de la puerta y dejó pasar a Rivaille primero, siguiéndolo luego. Sabía que el "señor psicópata de la limpieza" detestaba ser último, aunque se tratara de quién pasa por la puerta.

**-Y bien, ¿Cuales son los cambios que haz notado?- **La mujer lo observó, escuchando sus palabras con suma atención.

**-Están mas agresivos, atacan sin contenerse. También son mas fuertes, tienen mas rapidez; conforme aumentan la potencia del virus se vuelven peores.-**

**-Interesante... luego entregame tu informe, estaré en la sala 1B- **Sin decir nada mas, doblo hacia el pasillo de la izquierda y Levi siguió su camino recto, hasta la última puerta. Golpeó tres veces y escuchó un "Adelante". Entró. Erwin lo miraba recostado en su asiento y las manos descansando en el escritorio, su postura algo tensa. Su mirada estaba completamente seria y lo miraba fijamente a los ojos. Malas noticias, otra vez.

* * *

_Casa de los Jaeger, Berlín_

_Ese mismo día, 09:00 p.m_

Abrió los ojos con lentitud y lo primero que se topó fue la luz de la tv, que al estar las demás luces apagadas potenciaban su iluminación. Los cerró de nuevo y se incorporó del sillón con algo de pereza. Se había quedado dormido mirando una película, en la cual por culpa de una droga que desestabilizaba la mentalidad de los humanos que la ingerían, estos se auto eliminaban.*

Era algo bastante extraño, pero llegó un punto en el que se aburrió y acabó dormido. Luego de llegar del aeropuerto solo había comido algunas cosas y jugado con su _PS3_ hasta perder la partida y apagar la consola, luego la película y lo demás se sabe.

Cuando se despertó completamente, se fijó en lo que estaban trasmitiendo. Al principio creyó que se trataba de una película al estilo _Resident Evil, _pero pronto se dio cuenta de que se trataba de un informe. Subió el volumen y escuchó algo que nunca imaginó que podría pasar. Con los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente corrió hasta la puerta, la destrabo y salió corriendo hacia la avenida principal, sin ni siquiera cerrarla.

Lo que captaron sus orbes y su cerebro reconoció, era lo que estaba frente a el.

No podía creerlo.

...

Si, podía, pero de él dependía querer creerlo o no.

Habían autos chocados, cuerpos, sangre, y... ¡¿zombies?!

* * *

Hasta aquí **:B**

Me quedó fome porque yo no sirvo para escribir c: pero que mas da, yo quería **xD**

Película rarita*: La otra vez estaba cenando y cambiando los canales me encontré una escena de una película en la cual explicaban lo que sucedía y eso... No tengo ni idea de como se llama ni la trama, pero yo se que me traumo un poquito (?)

Amh, críticas constructivas? reviews? **D:**


	2. El comienzo

Holi. Mi idea era actualizar hace como 3 semanas, pero no me dio el tiempo, perdón!

A mi notebook se le antojo romperse (aunque ya la reparé) y por eso no podía hacer nada, aparte de que tuve algunos problemas de salud y eso. Ahora mismo estoy escribiendo esto con la cara super hinchada por una operación que me hicieron en la boca e_e pero bueno, es lo que hay.

Por cierto, no puedo creer que haya gente que lea esto, muchísimas gracias ;w;

Alguien por ahí me dijo que no subrayara los diálogos, le haré caso, aunque este chapter es solo narración.

**Advertencias: **Es un fic de zombies... no esperes leer la ausencia de sangre y virus raros de aquí para allá... y ah, es hombre x hombre, sino te gusta no es mi problema, hay muchos otros fics que pueden gustarte.

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Esto es necesario? ... Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, sino a su respectivo dueño Hajime Isayama. Yo solo escribo esto porque si._

* * *

_Berlín, Alemania_

_09: 15 p.m. Viernes 04 de Enero, año 2013_

Cuando reaccionó, sus instintos de supervivencia se activaron al máximo y salió corriendo rumbo a su casa como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Y bueno... así era.

Evadiendo los obstáculos de la calle, llegó a su hogar y ahí recién fue cuando se dio cuenta de la estupidez que había hecho. Podría haber muerto. Para peor la puerta había quedado abierta... Quién sabe qué podría encontrarse dentro. Entró con cautela y cerró el portal detrás suyo, intentando no hacer ruido. Tomando un vaso de vidrio que había dejado a un lado del sillón antes de dormirse, se dispuso a caminar hacia la cocina. No era siquiera un arma o un buen objeto de defensa, pero al menos le daría tiempo para correr. Viendo en penumbras, con la tenue luz de la tv que llegaba hasta ahí, entró al lugar silenciosamente, volteó la cabeza hacia los lados, asegurándose de que no hubiese nadie en la habitación. Al confirmar que era así, dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Dejó el vaso sobre la mesa y en cambio tomo una cuchilla, volviendo a la sala y dirigiéndose a las escaleras, subiendo de puntillas de pie.

La primera puerta era la habitación de sus padres, y estaba cerrada con llave, por lo tanto no era necesario revisar. La segunda puerta era la habitación de Mikasa, y al igual que la habitación anterior, estaba cerrada. Bien, la que seguía era la suya, y por alguna extraña razón tenía un mal presentimiento. Tomando aire y preparándose mentalmente, entró con cuidado. Aún a oscuras, podía distinguir levemente los objetos como su cama, su notebook y algunas ropas tiradas en el suelo. Dio un vistazo rápido a cada rincón de la habitación, descubriendo que no había ningún individuo indeseado. Finalmente descansó sus músculos y encendió la luz.

Lo que estaba pasando era increíble. Lo había soñado cientos de veces, inclusive se había preguntado como sería su comportamiento frente a una situación así, y ahora que estaba pasando, obtenía las respuestas. Montones de películas, libros, _zombie walk's_ y nada se comparaba a vivirlo en carne propia. No era como lo había imaginado, sin embarg- Un ruido lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Como un crujido, y al parecer venía de debajo de su cama. Sintió su piel erizándose y los nervios dándole vuelta el estómago. Aún con la cuchilla en la mano, lentamente se acercó , mirando sus pies sin siquiera pestañear. Se agachó sin pensar realmente que estaba haciendo y miro debajo de la cama. No había nada. Se incorporó con rapidez y se dio la vuelta.

Mala idea.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Horas antes...**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Laboratorios subterráneos secretos de Alemania_

_Ese mismo día, 02:00 p.m._

Bien, sabía que eran malas noticias, pero no esperaba que fueran a tal extremo; toda la explicación de Erwin le había dado dolor de cabeza. Al parecer había un infiltrado entre los científicos, de los que se encargaban del laboratorio de Berlín, y recién se habían enterado de su existencia. En este mismo momento estaban intentando rastrearlo, pero nadie parecía saber nada de él. No figuraba en los expedientes ni en los registros de vídeo, nada. El muy maldito había borrado todo, y era obvio que había necesitado ayuda desde adentro para eso, por lo tanto, no se podían confiar de nadie. De todas maneras, solo los altos rangos y algunas figuras destacadas dentro del escuadrón sabían de esto. Si la noticia se diera a conocer para todos, estarían en líos aún mayores.

Al salir de la habitación, se dirigió a la sala de experimentos en la que Hanji lo esperaba. También recordó las palabras de Erwin.

"_Hanji no sabe nada de esto. Tenemos presente que ella es de confianza y una figura importante aquí, pero forma parte de la rama científica, y son ordenes de arriba, por lo tanto, está prohibido mencionarle algo sobre el tema."_

Eso quería decir que no debía decirle nada a la loca. De todas maneras, el no era muy conversador. Simplemente le daría su reporte y luego se tomaría una buena ducha.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Horas mas tarde...**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Laboratorios subterráneos secretos de Alemania_

_Ese mismo día, 06: 00 p.m. _

El caos se había desatado. Cuando por fin descubrieron la identidad del supuesto infiltrado, o mas bien,_ infiltrada_, interrogando a uno de los guardias que había guardado silencio bajo una amenaza, a ella se le ocurre volar el laboratorio de Berlín.

Si hubiese explotado el de Magdeburgo o Dresde tal vez no habría sido tan grave, ya que únicamente se dedicaban a la industria de medicinas _limpias. _De todas maneras hubiesen habido pérdidas preocupantes.

El problema con el laboratorio de la capital era que ahí almacenaban _eso_. Para la población era solo una botica mas, sin mucho reconocimiento, pero unos pocos kilómetros bajo tierra escondían lo que podría ser la perdición del mundo entero, o el arma mas poderosa en caso de una tercera guerra mundial, estando casi al mismo nivel que un arma nuclear. Ni siquiera el gobierno estaba al tanto de eso. _Tenían el mundo en sus manos._

Y así fue como se echó todo a perder.

Annie Leonhardt, 20 años, cabello rubio, ojos celestes, expresión desinteresada y de origen germánico. Ella era la infiltrada. Al accionar los explosivos en el lugar, aparte de asesinar a las personas que se encontraban allí, todos los componentes de _aquel_ experimento inmediatamente se esparcieron por el aire y se distribuyeron por la ciudad. La explosión había causado un gran alboroto en las calles, haciendo a la gente correr desesperada de un lado a otro sin saber muy bien que hacer. Creían que podría tratarse de algún atentado terrorista, ya que en los tiempos que corrían, se podía esperar cualquier cosa.

El _virus _comenzó a hacer efecto a la media hora de haberse esparcido. Algunas mujeres y hombres, incluso niños, comenzaron a convulsionar y retorcerse en el suelo, asustando de sobremanera a sus acompañantes. Para ese entonces, Rivaille ya había salido en un helicóptero rumbo a la ciudad, junto a otros soldados casi tan capacitados como él. _Aún así ninguno lo superaba._

El viaje de Hamburgo _(zona por la que quedaban los laboratorios subterráneos)_ hasta Berlín en coche duraba aproximadamente 3 horas, pero ellos tomarían la ruta mas rápida posible, e irían por el aire. Esperaban ganar algo de tiempo. Su misión era tratar de controlar la situación y evitar que la_ peste_ se expanda mas allá de la ciudad. Por mas de que fuese algo mas o menos imposible... aunque todavía no sabían mucho. Era posible que los residuos contaminados del aire al mezclarse con los del virus anulara sus efectos, evitando que la _enfermedad_ se extienda, o bien, puede que también los intensificara, pero estaban investigando, sabían poco por los reportes de informantes de la zona. El experimento estaba diseñado para inyectarse, no inhalarlo; quién sabe qué efectos tendría. Lo único que ellos podían hacer era intentar evitar que un _infectado _pasara los límites de la ciudad, porque bien puede ser que los efectos de _eso _sean simplemente contagiosos por el aire _(razón por la que todos llevaban máscaras de gas) _o puedan tener algún efecto secundario en el huésped y que pase algo parecido a_ Resident Evil _o _Guerra Mundial Z._

"Es culpa de los gringos" pensó Levi molesto.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Volviendo al tiempo actual...**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Casa de los Jaeger, Berlín_

_Ese mismo día, 09:30 p.m. _

Soltó la cuchilla y la dejo caer al suelo, respirando agitadamente. Observó sus manos manchadas de sangre y una expresión de terror y confusión se instaló en su rostro. Había... había asesinado a alguien... Pero su subconsciente le decía que había estado bien. "Eso" ya no era una persona. No tenía un corazón que latía, no pensaba y no tenía sentimientos, simplemente era _algo. _

_Flashback_

Luego de haberse agachado para observar debajo de su cama y descubrir que no había nada, bajo sus defensas y se dio la vuelta. _Demasiado confiado._

_Alguien,_ o mejor dicho _algo _se le abalanzó encima intentando atacarlo, y morderlo. Enseguida impuso resistencia y con su fuerza (que era bastante) empujó al... _zombie _y este se estrelló contra la pared. Pero eso ni siquiera lo aturdió, el individuo volvió a impulsarse sobre el y en un último reflejo de defensa Eren le clavó la cuchilla en la yugular. El sujeto se quedo rígido un segundo y enseguida cayó al suelo, probablemente muerto. Bueno... "muerto".

_End Flashback_

Podría tener forma mas o menos humana... pero definitivamente ninguna_ persona viva_ sigue en pie teniendo medio rostro destrozado y sangrando.

Se acerco al cadáver y lo tanteó con la cuchilla, a lo mejor esa _cosa_ seguía viva, y eso no era bueno para el. Fue en ese momento que una figura aparentemente humana, con dos... cajas, a sus costados, apareció por la puerta.

* * *

Hasta aquí lo dejo, porque me da lata seguir escribiendo

...

Okno.

En el próximo chapter Rivaille y Eren por fin tendrán su encuentro... no se lleguen a desesperar xD el yaoi llevará su tiempo, pero estar va a estar.

* * *

**Reviews Anónimos Caguais** **(?)**

**Sony:** Tengo la opción de anónimos activada, así que no hay problema xD. Me pones jodidamente feliz sabiendo que te pareció interesante ;_; yo ya creía que estaba algo aburrido... Gracias por tu review :'D abrazo~

**viviana: **A Eren le pasa de todo, es algo crónico (?) gracias por tu review :D abrazo~

**Anonimo: **Intentaré hacerlo. Agradezco tu consejo, lo he tomado en cuenta. Espero que de aquí en adelante sea un poco mejor... gracias por tu review c: abrazo~

* * *

Bueno, eh... no tengo ni la mas mínima idea de cuando continuaré ._. pero me pondré a escribir el chapter desde ahora para evitar demorar un mes en subirlo... Mi problema es que me distraigo con cualquier cosa y siempre dejo todo a medias, pero bueh.

Saludos~ y gracias por leer esto c':

**PD: En el disclaimer casi escribo "Himaruya Hidekaz" en vez de "Hajime Isayama" ... xD **


End file.
